Une dernière danse
by emimix3
Summary: Les lois et les règles ne sont pas propres aux humains. Les Nations, ces êtres parfaits et supérieurs, immortels et immuables, y sont aussi soumis. Et c'est justement ce goût pour l'interdit, ce désir de l'inaccessible qui a causé sa lente chute...
1. Je l'ai connue trop tôt

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

Ce texte, je l'imaginais court, 5 000 mots. Un truc rapide. Ce texte est rapidement devenu mon headcanon. Il est passé à 8 000 mots. Puis 11 000. Au final, 14 345. J'ai suivis le conseil de Meriwether A. Hyde, qui l'a corrigé, et je l'ai divisé en trois parties. D'ailleurs, encore merci pour le boulot Meri~

Dans mon headcanon, les Genderbend sont les Frères et Sœurs des Nations. Ainsi, Brandebourg est Fem!Prussia.

Donc, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Les lois et les règles ne sont pas propres aux humains. Les Nations, ces êtres parfaits et supérieurs, immortels et immuables, y sont aussi soumis.<p>

Ces lois ne sont pas des textes écrits et approuvés, pour la plupart. Mais des accords tacites respectés et enseignés, à demi-mot, aux jeunes Nations naissantes.

Une de ces lois a été énoncée au quinzième siècle. Après la mort de Jeanne D'Arc.

Le désespoir de France avait été tel, que le plus important de ces accords avait été décidé.

Il était désormais interdit d'aimer un humain.

Prusse se souvenait des sanglots, des pleurs, des plaintes de la Grande France. De la haine qu'il avait ressentit envers Angleterre. De ses longs recueillements sur sa tombe. De sa douleur, pour quelque chose qui serait forcément arrivé un jour.

Les humains meurent. Les Nations restent.

Prusse savait tout ça. C'est avec ce même regard mélancolique et rougeoyant, qu'aujourd'hui encore il regarde Allemagne et Italie se tourner autour. Plein de jalousie, aussi.

* * *

><p>Prusse avait joué son rôle de meilleur ami. Il utilisait, depuis des années, son épaule comme d'une éponge pour les larmes de France. Ce stupide France. Quel besoin de s'enticher d'une humaine ? Il le savait, pourtant. Un jour ou l'autre, elle serait partie. Et même avant. Elle aurait grandit, vieillit. Il serait resté le même.<p>

Prusse était morose. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux d'une humaine ? Tant de souffrance et de douleur pour un être qui ne vivrait que quelques années.

C'est dans cet état d'âme qu'il se rendit au bal donné par il ne savait quel noble de Brandebourg. Sa sœur l'y avait convié et, il avait beau ne rien pouvoir lui refuser, il avait horreur des bals. Il dansait bien –il avait eu quelques siècles pour s'y faire-, mais ces derniers temps, ces Humanistes et leurs stupides idées révolutionnaires les gâchaient quelque peu. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, à parler avec béatitude à propos du Nouveau Monde, du pacifisme, de l'éducation, ou, pire que tout, de l'amour. Il avait halluciné la première fois qu'il avait entendu ces Humanistes parler de sentiments avec tant de facilité. Mince, ils étaient des nobles ou haut dignitaires de _Prusse, _pas une bande de lavettes transies d'amour et incapables de se battre !

Ca lui faisait vraiment peur. Si ses humains étaient comme ça, il allait finir de la même façon.

-Seigneur Prusse ! Quelle joie de vous voir ici !

Ah. C'était « il ne savait quel noble ». Il ne prenait pas la peine de se souvenir des humains, mis à part ceux pour qui il avait un tant soit peu de respect, ce qui se limitait donc à ses militaires. Là, visiblement, il s'agissait de l'hôte. Une tête qui ne lui revenait pas. Pourquoi il était venu, encore ? Ah, oui, se changer les idées. France l'avait encore rendu de mauvaise humeur, à se lamenter toute la journée.

Prusse salua donc l'hôte d'un léger hochement de tête, et celui-ci sembla ravi.

-Je suis vraiment heureux de vous savoir dans mon humble demeure, seigneur Prusse…

Humble demeure ? Elle était au moins deux fois plus grande que le manoir de Prusse, et encore plus richement décoré.

-J'en suis vraiment flatté, dit la Nation. Cependant, je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez ici par mes noms civils. J'aimerais tout autant ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi peu de gens sont au courant de notre existence.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, excusez moi, seigneur Weilschmidt.

-Appelez-moi Jochen.

L'hôte esquissa encore quelques mots et parti saluer d'autres arrivants. Prusse en profita pour s'éloigner discrètement, à la recherche d'une quelconque femme à inviter à danser.

Il sollicita rapidement plusieurs femmes à l'accompagner, accompagnant ses demandes d'un petit sourire charmeur. Les dames gloussaient, et acceptaient avec plaisir. Il avait donc une volte prévue avec la comtesse d'Il-Ne-Savait-Où, un menuet avec la Fille-De-Quelqu'un-D'important, un autre avec La-Nièce-Du-Compte-De-Très-Très-Loin, et quelques autres qu'il avait oubliées. Mais les femmes viendraient lui rappeler ses promesses de danses en temps voulu. Il avait donc de quoi occuper toute la première partie de la soirée et puis, il aviserait la seconde.

-Hey bien, Bruder, tu as trouvé de quoi remplir ta soirée ? fit une voix nasillarde derrière lui.

Prusse se retourna pour voir Brandebourg, ayant pour une fois élégamment coiffé ses cheveux blancs et vêtue d'une robe rouge clair mettant en avant ses yeux.

-Et toi donc ? Tu as vraiment enfilé un de ses corsets qui te terrifiaient tant ?

Sa sœur roula des yeux en soupirant.

-Buda… Enfin, Ődőn est là ce soir, non ? demanda Prusse en riant.

-Tss… _Jochen,_ va danser et laisse-moi, râla Brandebourg en s'éloignant, énervée.

-Bis bald, Hedwig !

La musique emplissait doucement la salle, et la première danse débuta. Prusse prit le bras de sa première cavalière, une marquise entre deux âges d'une réelle beauté, et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

Les danses se succédaient, les unes après les autres. Prusse aimait profiter de ces soirées pour séduire une humaine ou deux ces nuits dénuées de sentiments était tout ce qu'il demandait. Bien entendu, les maris ou pères de ses amantes étaient toujours loin d'être ravis quand ils découvraient le pot aux roses. Quand ils le découvraient.

La musique annonça la première volte. S'il y avait une danse que Prusse n'appréciait pas, c'était bien la volte. Il la trouvait encore plus compliquée que la bourrée, et il se retrouvait toujours avec des femmes peu aguichantes pour cette danse de couple.

Visiblement, cette fois, il avait plus de chance. Sa cavalière était la jeune fille d'un compte influent, officier de renom. Elle était élégante, avec son chignon châtain savamment coiffé et sa robe bordeaux richement décorée. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré, et avait un sourire audacieux. La confiance de la jeunesse elle n'était sûrement pas encore mariée, et se fiait au « Carpe Diem » adoré de ces satanés Humanistes.

Prusse la salua d'une petite révérence, les yeux toujours fixé sur elle. C'est elle qui finirait dans son lit, ce soir. Il la gratifia d'un sourire en coin en se redressant. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec véhémence.

Les premiers pas se faisaient éloignés. Prusse en profitait pour jauger d'un sourire frondeur l'allure de sa demoiselle, qui soutenait son regard avec insistance.

Prusse aimait ces jeux de regards.

Leurs pas se rapprochaient, et Prusse pu enfin tenir la taille de sa cavalière. Son corset n'était pas très serré. Visiblement, elle préférait respirer plutôt que d'être belle.

-Quel est votre nom ? demanda Prusse, avec un sourire qu'il voulait séducteur.

-Anne Binder. Et le vôtre ?

-Tentez de deviner.

Anne fit la moue quelques instants, et annonça, d'un ton clair et sûr :

-Gilbert. Vous ne pouvez vous appeler que Gilbert.

C'est faux, le nom qu'il utilisait en présence d'humains était Jochen. Mais il n'allait pas commencer à la froisser, il tentait de la séduire.

-Bien joué. Mon nom est Gilbert Weilschmidt.

-Oh ! D'habitude, j'ai assez de mal à deviner les prénoms. C'est la première fois que je trouve, cher Gilbert !

Gilbert. Quel nom horrible. Vivement demain matin. Que plus personne ne l'appelle jamais comme ça. En attendant, il devait savoir si sa conquête de la soirée était une de ses Humanistes. Ca l'intéressait toujours de savoir. Ca lui donnait une raison de déprimer.

-Vous dansez étonnamment bien la volte, Anne.

-Bien entendu ! Je connais mes danses, c'est le minimum.

-Vous vous contentez de connaître des danses ?

-Non. Vous savez, certains hommes n'aiment pas ça, mais bien que je sois une femme, j'ai reçu un enseignement complet humaniste. Vous en connaissez, vous, de ces hommes ?

Lui-même, par exemple.

-Oui, j'en connais quelques-uns. Mais je ne pense pas comme eux, vous savez pour moi, une femme mérite tout autant qu'un homme l'enseignement juste et rigoureux des philosophes.

Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour l'avoir dans son lit.

-Ces hommes devraient brûler en Enfer, un siècle ou deux, pour comprendre ça, rit Anne, en s'éloignant de Prusse en suivant les pas de la danse.

-Les Humanistes n'enseignent pas l'amabilité et la courtoisie ? fit Prusse en se rapprochant de nouveau.

-Oh, si. J'avais oublié, l'espace d'un instant. N'en prenez pas compte.

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas un modèle de savoir-vivre non plus…

Anne lui fit un autre de ses sourires en coins. Il en profita pour l'observer un peu plus. Elle était plutôt jolie. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que la marquise avec laquelle il avait dansé toute à l'heure, mais elle avait quelque chose dans sa façon d'être qui la rendait tout aussi élégante.

-Que faites-vous, la seconde partie de la soirée ? somma Prusse.

-Oh ? Je n'ai rien de prévu. Je crois que mon fiancé avait l'intention de danser avec moi, mais si vous voulez mon avis, je préfèrerais tout autant glisser dans les escaliers pour échapper à cette corvée.

La Nation rit à cette idée, et lui demanda, avec un sourire aguicheur :

-Vous préfèrerez peut-être passer le reste de la soirée avec moi ? J'apprécie énormément votre compagnie, vous savez…

-Mmh… Si vous le désirez. Mais dans ce cas, ne restons pas ici. Si je suis avec vous toute la soirée, les mondaines auront de quoi jaser.

Les dernières notes de la volte se firent entendre. Prusse fit un baisemain à Anne, et lui glissa sensuellement à l'oreille en s'éloignant :

-Rendez-vous tout à l'heure sur le balcon.

De dos, il pouvait presque _entendre _Anne rougir. Il aurait de quoi s'amuser ce soir.

Dieu qu'il aimait séduire les femmes.

* * *

><p>Les deux dernières danses passaient bien trop lentement pour Prusse. Enfin, il pu s'éclipser, ayant remplit toutes ses obligations, et se diriger vers la terrasse. Anne l'y attendait déjà.<p>

L'atmosphère calme de l'extérieur tranchait agréablement avec le bruit et la musique de l'intérieur. Ces moments durant lesquels ont passait d'un monde à un autre étaient sacrés pour la Nation. Que ce soit le fait de changer d'entourage, de salle ou même le moment où, sur le champ de bataille, il baissait le bras pour faire s'élancer ses hommes, ces secondes semblaient s'écouler avec lenteur et calme, et le monde entier se concentrer sur lui.

Il s'approcha avec un sourire de la jeune femme, qui regardait le jardin en contrebas, accoudée à la rambarde.

-Regardez, Gilbert, dit-elle en le sentant arriver, sans se retourner. Mon fiancé est partit dans les jardins avec une baronne.

La Nation s'appuya sur le balcon pour tenter de voir dans la nuit ce que Anne lui montrait.

-Ca m'agace ! Je lui dois bien plus fidélité que lui ne me la doit ! S'il se fait voir, personne ne dira rien. Si j'osais le tromper, je serais répudiée.

Prusse haussa les épaules. Il suffisait de ne pas se faire attraper…

Anne remarqua le geste de Prusse et lui sourit.

-Il suffit d'être discrets, non ? dit-elle d'un ton narquois.

Prusse ne put qu'approuver, et l'emmena avec joie se promener dans le parc.

La Nation s'attendait à devoir essuyer sans rien dire les leçons de morale d'une Précieuse toute la soirée pour tenter de la ramener chez lui pour la nuit, mais il n'en fut rien.

Anne était vraiment d'excellente compagnie. Prusse se surprit à apprécier plus qu'il ne le penser de discuter avec elle, sur tous les sujets leurs passant par la tête. La jeune femme avait dix-huit ans, et était fiancée à un haut gradé de l'armée de Brandebourg. Elle jouait du piano, de l'alto, elle parlait français, tchèque, grec, chaldéen et latin en plus de l'allemand. Elle était amatrice de poésie, notamment la poésie française, et elle avait peur de voyager, aimant trop son entourage pour cela.

Ils visitèrent le jardin de fond en comble. Admirèrent les fontaines, critiquèrent les gens qui passaient, commentaient leurs propres vies, cueillirent discrètement quelques fleurs qu'ils se nouèrent autour des poignets.

Des jardins, ils entendirent les cloches sonner. Prusse ne savait pas vraiment quelle heure il était. Il n'était concentré que sur les yeux d'Anne, lui disant au revoir, et le remerciant pour cette soirée, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'elle dure plus longtemps, mais qu'elle devait y aller, ils avaient convenu de cette heure avec son père.

Prusse ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. C'était sur ses yeux, qu'il était concentré. Ses beaux yeux bruns.

-Et bien, dans ce cas, au revoir, la coupa la Nation sans s'en rendre réellement compte. C'était une magnifique soirée.

Et il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas la chose la plus douce, la chose la plus magnifique ou un moment magique. C'était ce que c'était.

Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, puis se séparèrent. Anne sourit, puis monta les marches vers la terrasse, pour rentrer dans la salle de bal.

Prusse resta là, faisant la moue, se balançant debout au milieu de l'allée en jouant avec les fleurs autour de son poignet.

Mauvaise soirée. Il allait la terminer seul.

* * *

><p>Prusse avait l'impression de passer plus de temps chez Brandebourg que chez lui, ces derniers temps. Sa volcanique sœur n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Buda, qu'elle avait invité tout spécialement à la soirée, était venu, mais accompagné. Par Vienne. Et s'il y avait une chose parmi toutes que Prusse et Brandebourg partageaient, c'était le mélange de jalousie et de haine qu'ils avaient pour Autriche et Vienne, à cause que l'importance que Hongrie et Buda leur accordait.<p>

Et Hongrie et son frère Buda étaient de ces choses inaccessibles que Prusse et Brandebourg voulaient. Comme des enfants gâtés, ils ne désiraient que ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir ou ce qu'on leur avait refusé, puis s'en lassaient dès qu'ils y ont eu accès.

-Et toi, Bruder, avec qui tu as passé la soirée ? cracha Brandebourg, quand ils furent tous deux rentrés dans le manoir de celle-ci à la fin du bal, tard dans la nuit.

-Jeune comtesse, Anne Binder. Fiancée à un haut gradé dans ton armée, exposa Prusse en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, exténué.

Brandebourg ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, occupée à jouer avec les rubans de sa robe qu'elle avait froissée en se vautrant sur le canapé.

-Je connais son père… Son fiancé aussi, d'ailleurs, divagua la jeune fille, prise par la fatigue. Des gens charmants.

-Elle aussi l'était…

-Jusqu'où vous êtes allés ? demanda avec sarcasme Brandebourg.

-Un baiser, rien de plus. Ca me suffit amplement, c'était une excellente soirée en excellente compagnie. On n'est pas chanceux à tous les coups.

Sa sœur cassa un ruban à trop tirer dessus. Elle le jeta au feu, qui brûlait paresseusement dans la cheminée à quelques pas d'elle.

-Sauf que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à te contenter de ce que l'on te donne.

* * *

><p>Prusse retourna dans le manoir de Brandebourg, quelques jours plus tard. Sa sœur l'avait invité, et il devait bien avouer que ça l'arrangeait. Il aimait beaucoup être avec Brandebourg, et ça l'empêcherait de broyer du noir. Ces derniers temps, il était de très mauvaise humeur.<p>

La Nation demanda à une servante qui passait où se trouvait sa sœur. Dans le bureau, lui dit-elle. Mais ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle l'y avait vue, peut-être était-elle autre par maintenant.

Il ouvrit la lourde porte du bureau. Brandebourg y était, accompagnée. Elle discutait avec deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années. Commandant, et lieutenant à la vue de leurs uniformes.

En voyant son frère arriver, Brandebourg se leva de la chaise pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Prusse ! Tu es en retard !

-Désolé.

-Je voulais que tu arrives avant eux, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Maintenant, tant pis.

Elle le lâcha ensuite, et prit la parole à voix haute :

-Tu tombes bien, Bruder, nous avions justement finit de parler affaires. Je te présente le commandant August Kaufmann et le lieutenant Conrad Heinzchen. Commandant, lieutenant, je vous présente mon frère, Prusse.

Prusse salua les deux hommes, qui lui sourirent chaleureusement. Kaufmann était trapu, brun et moustachu, et Heinzchen plus grand et sec.

-Tu connais la fiancée du commandant, expliqua Brandebourg pendant que Prusse lui serrait la main. Anne Binder elle était au bal de la semaine dernière.

Le sourire de Prusse devint forcé, et, sans s'en rendre compte, sa poigne plus agressive. Maintenant, il détestait Kaufmann.

Brandebourg les dirigea vers le salon, où ils s'assirent pour discuter un peu. Parler de l'armée, de la guerre, de la paix, de leurs femmes. Brandebourg animait la conversation avec maîtrise. Ils allaient exactement où elle le désirait, elle changeait de sujet avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle fit parler d'Anne à Kaufmann pendant de longues minutes. Le commandant était fier de sa fiancée : intelligente, polie, fidèle, cultivée. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet. Il contait avec joie l'incroyable fidélité qu'elle lui vouait, et le nombre de prétendants qu'elle avait mit en déroute. Il expliquait avec conformité les préparatifs du mariage, dans deux mois.

Quand Kaufmann et Heinzchen partirent, Brandebourg avait parfaitement réussit à faire réaliser à Prusse ce qu'elle voulait.

-Alors, un baiser te contente ? dit-elle à son frère pendant qu'ils regardaient les deux militaires partir par la fenêtre.

Oh que non. Un baiser ne lui suffisait plus. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait l'inaccessible fiancée de Kaufmann, en entier, et rien que pour lui.

Brandebourg fit un sourire en coin en voyant son frère froncer les sourcils. Encore une fois, elle avait fait de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Elle allait encore s'amuser, ces quelques jours.

* * *

><p>Le souper fut silencieux. Prusse était concentré sur son repas, et Brandebourg n'aimait pas parler seule. Le jeune homme ne décocha pas un mot de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille voir Brandebourg dans sa chambre, juste avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Elle était occupée se coiffer, assise devant le miroir, grimaçant à chaque nœud.<p>

Son frère vint derrière elle, et prit la brosse. Il coiffa les longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc de sa sœur pendant de longues minutes, avant qu'il ne repose la brosse sur la table.

-Son adresse.

Brandebourg sourit en regardant son frère dans le miroir. Il avait l'air peiné, mais déterminé. Mais elle était décidée à rire, aujourd'hui.

-Pardon ? fit-elle, toujours aussi souriante.

-Son adresse. Tu dois la connaître, non ? Tu connais son fiancé, tu connais son père, donc peut-être que…

-J'y gagnerais quoi ?

Prusse mâcha sa lèvre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre…

-Eloigne Vienne de Buda au prochain bal.

-Je le ferais.

-Tu auras l'adresse quand ça sera fait.

-Je la veux maintenant.

Brandebourg continua de regarder son frère dans le miroir. Cette fois-ci, il avait un regard bien plus désespéré.

-Elle habite dans le quartier Sud de la ville, dans un des manoirs cossus. Je n'ai pas l'adresse exacte sur moi, va voir dans mon bureau.

Le regard de Prusse devint reconnaissant. Brandebourg sourit.

-Bonne chance, Jochen.

-Merci, répondit simplement Prusse en quittant la chambre.

* * *

><p>Prusse a toujours été du genre impulsif. Couplé avec son habitude de vouloir ce que les autres avaient, cela pouvait donner quelque chose d'un peu trop irréfléchi.<p>

Il était près de minuit, il pleuvassait, et il était dans la cour d'un des beaux manoirs. Il n'avait pas de veste, pas lacé ses bottes, et absolument aucune idée d'où se trouvait la chambre d'Anne. Il avait escaladé les barrières pour rentrer, et avait, en vain, fait trois fois le tour de la bâtisse, mais n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où était la femme qu'il cherchait.

Misérable, il s'assit sur un banc des jardins, abrité sous un arbre. Il se moquait de se faire prendre, maintenant. La moitié des lumières étaient allumées, et les baies vitrées laissaient passer la chaleureuse lumière. Il voyait, en ombres chinoises, quelques servants s'afférer dans les différentes pièces. Quelqu'un s'asseoir à un fauteuil. Une femme dénouer ses longs cheveux.

Prusse regarda quelques temps l'ombre de cette femme se coiffer, au premier étage. La pièce avait un balcon, et paraissait grande. C'était peut-être la chambre d'Anne. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'était levé et s'était dirigé sous les fenêtres. Une énorme vigne serpentait tout le long du mur. Prusse l'empoigna, et commença à grimper. En deux minutes, il était sur le balcon, bien qu'il eu failli glisser à cause du crachin.

Donc, il était debout, devant la baie vitrée de la chambre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas remarqué, et venait visiblement de terminer de se brosser les cheveux. Prusse la regarda plus attentivement. D'ici, il voyait bien les longues boucles châtain d'Anne, ses mains inégales mais suaves, sa taille large par le corset bordeaux à peine serré, les jambes couvertes par le confortable pantalon blanc qui lui servait de sous-vêtements.

Il s'entendit toquer à la fenêtre. Quatre coups.

Anne sursauta et se retourna, les mains posées sur son corset. La jeune femme se mit à chercher d'où venait le bruit, et écarquilla ses yeux bruns, en voyant Prusse de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que Prusse ne lui fasse signe de lui ouvrir.

Anne se dépêcha vers la porte-fenêtre, et l'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer la Nation. Prusse fit quelques pas dans la chambre, gêné, et gouttant un peu.

-Oh mon Dieu, Gilbert, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Anne en cherchant de quoi sécher Prusse dans une armoire.

-Je…

Un « Je suis ici pour avoir ce que je n'ai pas pu avoir la dernière fois. À poil. » ne lui paraissait pas une bonne idée. S'il voulait Anne, la femme fidèle et aimante que Kaufmann avait décrite, il devait être subtil et attentionné, pour toucher là où il avait une chance.

Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous depuis le bal, Anne. Vous... vous occupiez mes pensées. Je devais vous revoir. Absolument.

Les mots sortaient, naturellement. Il lui contait cette semaine, loin d'elle, et Anne s'approcha. Elle lui tenait les mains pendant qu'il racontait le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti après leur baiser, le désespoir sincère d'après son départ. Il lui raconta qu'il avait harcelé sa sœur pour avoir son adresse. Il lui raconta qu'il avait grimpé la barrière, et cherché pendant un temps qui lui semblait interminable l'endroit où elle était. Il lui raconta qu'il avait grimpé la vigne sous la pluie juste pour la revoir. Il lui raconta que maintenant, il était le plus heureux des hommes.

Mais il ne lui raconta pas qu'en fait, il ne mentait pas tellement que ça.

* * *

><p>Prusse rentra chez sa sœur à l'aube. Il continuait de pluvioter. Il détestait ce temps, entre la pluie et le beau temps, cette averse qui n'en était pas une. Le ciel était entre deux états. Un peu comme lui.<p>

Il jeta ses chaussures trempées quelque part dans le hall. Quelqu'un s'en occuperait. En attendant, il alla s'asseoir dans le salon, près du feu. Sa sœur ne devrait pas tarder à se lever, il espérait. Pendant cinq minutes, il tritura ses doigts dans tous les sens, avant de prendre le livre sur la table du salon. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi ça parlait, peut-être que ce n'était même pas une langue qu'il comprenait, mais regarder les pages et les mots, un à un, le calmait un peu.

Une servante vint lui demander s'il désirait quelque chose. Il lui demanda un verre d'alcool bien fort, qu'il s'enfila d'un trait, se moquant du fait que le soleil venait juste de se lever.

-Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

Prusse sursauta en entendant sa sœur derrière lui. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et avait déjà enfilé son uniforme militaire et arrangé ses cheveux.

-Depuis l'aube ?

-Ouh, ça fait deux bonnes heures, souffla Brandebourg. Tu aurais pu fermer la porte de mon bureau, en allant chercher l'adresse. Et ranger le boxon que tu as fait.

-Désolé, j'irais le faire…

-J'espère bien. Et, alors ? demanda la jeune fille. Hier soir ?

Son frère eu quelques secondes de latence.

-J'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Brandebourg soupira de mécontentement.

-Quoi ? Pouah… J'espérais m'amuser avec toi un peu plus longtemps… Enfin, tu as eu ta nuit dans son lit, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

Prusse ne répondit pas de suite, absorbé par sa contemplation du feu brûlant dans l'âtre.

-Oui. C'est ce qui compte.

* * *

><p>Quatre coups. Prusse ne savait pas pourquoi il était revenu. Il était parti marcher pour profiter du calme de la nuit, et ses pas l'avaient ramené à cette fenêtre. La Nation ne s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait qu'une fois les quatre coups frappés à la baie vitrée. C'était assez terrifiant. Il venait de traverser la ville, d'escalader une barrière et un mur sans rien remarquer.<p>

Anne lui ouvrit la fenêtre en se frottant les yeux.

-Gilbert ?

Prusse sourit, un peu honteux, en se grattant la nuque. Anne lui rendit son sourire avec verve et le laissa rentrer dans sa chambre. La Nation la gratifia d'un baisemain pendant qu'elle lui demanda, visiblement irritée :

-Je peux savoir si vous avez l'intention de venir tous les soirs ?

-Ca vous dérange ? répondit Prusse en éloignant la main de ses lèvres, tentant de prendre un regard triste.

Anne le regarda quelques instants et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer.

-Pas le moins du monde.

* * *

><p><em>History Time, Biches !<br>_La ville de Budapest, en Hongrie_, _a été crée au XIXème siècle par la fusion des villes de Buda... Et de Pest. Et de Óbuda accessoirement. Donc, Male!Hungary ne s'appelle encore que Buda.

J'espère que ce début vous plaît~ C'est pas du tout le même genre que mon autre fic, mais j'aime toucher à tout. En parlant de mon autre fic, il faudrait que je poste un jour.


	2. Ca fait plus de bien que de mal

Et voilà la suite~ Je suis vraiment contente que le premier chapitre ait plu. Et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci, voire plus ? On peut rêver... Honnêtement, je pensais que j'allais me faire basher avec ça.

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "Vacances ? Mais oui on se croit...", désolée mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Le truc, c'est que j'arive à écrire cette fic qu'en étant entourée de connerie monumentale. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je retourne à l'internat lundi :) Par ailleurs, "Vacances ?" est traduit en anglais par 91Chantilly !

Donc arrêtons de parler de ça, c'est l'heure du chapitre 2 du three-shot !

* * *

><p>Prusse caressa lentement les longs cheveux châtains d'Anne, la regardant calmement dormir. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il ne partirait pour rien au monde. Il se sentait heureux, ici, allongé aux côtés d'une femme si belle, tous deux nus sous les draps de soie. Il se sentait si heureux, en fait, que c'était la quatrième fois cette semaine qu'il venait passer la nuit avec elle, et qu'il s'éclipsait avant l'aube.<p>

Les yeux d'Anne s'ouvrirent doucement, et elle sourit en voyant que son amant était toujours à côté d'elle. La jeune fille roula lentement pour avoir son dos collé au torse de Prusse, et calquer leurs respirations pour n'en faire qu'une.

-Je vais repartir, lui chuchota Prusse à l'oreille en brisant le silence paisible de la chambre.

-Oh, mais vous avez encore du temps avant l'aube, Gilbert, non ? répondit Anne en entremêlant leurs doigts ensembles.

-Non. En Prusse. Je dois partir aujourd'hui.

Anne ne répondit rien, et se contenta de regarder leurs mains unies. Dès le bal, son amant lui avait dit qu'il était militaire, et qu'il n'était à Brandebourg que pour quelques temps, chez sa sœur. Ils savaient tous deux pertinemment qu'il devrait repartir, un jour ou l'autre.

-Combien de temps ? demanda doucement Anne.

-Je l'ignore. Un mois ou deux, peut-être trois. Peut-être que je serais envoyé à Brandebourg entre-temps, peut-être pas.

-Je vais déménager. Comme je me marie dans deux mois, dit la jeune femme.

-Je sais.

Prusse posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le cou de son amante, l'embrassant légèrement.

-Je préfèrerais mille fois vous épouser.

-Ça aussi, je sais, sourit Prusse.

Anne ne dit plus rien, et se contenta de regarder le jour commencer à se lever par la fenêtre.

-Le jour se lève.

Prusse se détacha d'elle et enfila ses vêtements, en tas au pied du lit. Il se rapprocha ensuite d'elle et l'embrassa doucement une dernière fois, avant de sortir par la porte-fenêtre et de descendre le long de la vigne.

* * *

><p>-Prusse… Quelle surprise.<p>

La Nation se tenait en face de sa sœur, vautrée sur un canapé de son manoir.

-Tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus d'entrain, râla le jeune homme.

-Ne crie pas si fort. J'ai trop mal la tête, bougonna Brandebourg en se tenant le crâne.

Prusse s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Trop bu hier soir ?

-La faute à Buda. Il m'a encore envoyée me faire voir. Alors comme j'ai trouvé une caisse de vin dans la cave… Mais toi, dis-moi… D'où tu t'invites ? Ca fait deux mois que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles…

L'autre ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le portrait de sa sœur et lui accroché au mur.

-Mmh… J'ai des affaires en cours ici ?

-Mythonne pas avec moi quand je suis dans cet état… Et cause-moi meilleur.

-Je crois pas t'avoir manqué de respect… fit Prusse en commençant lentement à s'énerver.

Brandebourg bu le verre d'eau à côté d'elle d'un trait et fit signe à la servante derrière elle d'aller lui en resservir un.

-Ouais, ouais, dit la jeune fille, tu m'as pas mal parlé, je te le concède. Mais tu viens t'incruster juste parce que tu as senti le bon plan pour chiner, c'est ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je veux bien que tu sois pas vraiment en état, mais fait un effort quand tu parles.

-Demain. Bon gros mariage. C'est pour ça que t'es venu ? Pour aller draguer ?

Prusse soupira devant l'état de sa sœur. Mais elle avait raison. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu.

-Je suis invitée, et je suis sensée y aller accompagnée. Buda a pas voulu. Ramène-toi si tu veux. Mais là, wech d'ici, je dors.

Prusse remercia sa sœur, mais elle se contenta de lui faire un signe vers la porte.

-Demain.

* * *

><p>Prusse détestait les mariages. C'était long, les temples étaient remplis à craquer, le silence était insoutenable et les chants mauvais. Il détestait également le concept en lui-même. S'enchaîner à une personne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Encore heureux que leurs vies d'humains étaient si courtes la Nation, elle, se savait incapable de ne rester fidèle qu'à une seule personne tout le long de sa vie. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas non plus dans ces mariages, c'était l'hypocrisie.<p>

Les gens se mariaient par un arrangement entre leurs familles, leur fidélité et leur amour n'étaient souvent que factices, quelque chose à montrer fièrement en société. Les invités ne venaient non pas parce qu'ils se souciaient un tant soit peu des mariés, mais uniquement pour se montrer.

Enfin. Prusse était mal placé pour parler. Il ne venait que pour voir la mariée.

Tout le long de la cérémonie, il la but des yeux. Aujourd'hui encore, il pourrait décrire sa robe, la façon dont elle était coiffée, les bijoux qu'elle portait, les vœux qu'elle avait récités. Aujourd'hui encore, il pourrait décrire son désir d'être à la place de Kaufmann devant l'autel. Et aujourd'hui seulement, il comprenait cette envie des humains de se lier à une seule personne jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies.

Le lendemain, Prusse était vautré dans son fauteuil favori du salon de sa sœur. Il était occupé à déchirer en petites bandelettes un vieux papier qu'il avait trouvé dans le coin. La soirée de la veille était la plus horrible à laquelle il lui avait été donnée d'assister. Plus encore que ce bal l'autre jour, chez son petit frère –Saint-Empire… Il était mignon ce gamin. Pas au courant qu'il était quelqu'un de la jaquette, mais mignon.-, où lui et sa sœur s'étaient faits envoyés balader en parfaite synchronisation par Hongrie et Buda. Ou celle où une femme avec le corset trop serré lui avait claqué entre les doigts… Il avait vraiment eu des problèmes, ce jour là, vu qu'elle n'était pas sensée quitter son père d'une semelle et qu'il l'avait traînée avec lui en toute discrétion.

Mais hier soir, il était à un bal rempli de femmes ne demandant que ses honneurs, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Et lui n'arrivait pas détacher son regard de la seule qu'il n'aurait pas ce soir. La mariée.

Il la voyait, au bras de Kaufmann, danser avec lui, sourire à ses paroles. Et c'était plus qu'un simple sentiment de caprice qu'il ressentait c'était de la pure… envie. De la jalousie.

Il avait eu mal aux tripes toutes la soirée, se contentant de parler avec quelques hommes ici et là. Il n'avait croisé le regard d'Anne que quelques fois dans la soirée. A chaque fois accompagné d'un de ses sourires véhéments qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Un qui disait : « Allons, mon bon Gilbert, viens me chercher si tu le peux ».

-Alors, tu as réussi à être chanceux hier soir ?

Prusse sursauta en entendant la voix de sa sœur derrière lui. Brandebourg sourit et vint s'asseoir sur le sofa près de lui, sortant sa boîte à tabac d'un tiroir de sa table basse.

-Tu fumes ou tu prises ? demanda-t-elle en en sortant deux pipes et une boîte d'allumettes.

-Je fume.

-Bon choix. J'ai plus de tabac à priser.

Prusse regarda sa sœur remplir adroitement les deux pipes et les allumer, avant qu'elle ne lui en tende une. Il tira longuement dessus, avant de doucement souffler la fumée.

-Tu n'as toujours as répondu à ma question, dit Brandebourg en s'installant plus confortablement. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps, mais j'ai vu que la fille de mon banquier te regardait plus qu'il ne le faudrait… Un joli brin de fille, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne dis pas ça juste parce que son père s'occupe de mon argent…

-Ah. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée…

-Vraiment ? le coupa la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Chez qui tu as fini la soirée, alors ?

-Personne, se renfrogna Prusse.

Brandebourg fit un sourire compatissant à son frère, qui regardait le feu mourant dans l'âtre avec irritation.

-Un refus pas bien digéré ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Prusse soupira.

-Faudra que je m'habitue. Je ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que je veux, faut croire.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Prusse marchait dans les rues. C'était à peine l'aube, il était seul. Seuls quelques commerces laissaient déjà passer de bonnes odeurs de pain chaud dans les allées. Tout ça l'importait peu ça pouvait bien sentir les égouts, il s'en fichait bien. Il était heureux. Lentement, il glissa dans le manoir de sa sœur, évitant de croiser un servant. Il savait que dès qu'il verrait quelqu'un, il redescendrait de son petit nuage et se frotterait de nouveau à la dure réalité.<p>

Tout naturellement, il se dirigea vers le salon. Maintenant qu'il savait où sa sœur cachait son tabac, il pourrait bien lui en emprunter un peu. En toute discrétion.

Il se vautra en soupirant d'aise dans son fauteuil au coin du feu, bien décidé à piquer un petit somme.

Et se retrouva face à Brandebourg, qui le regardait de travers, une pipe à la bouche, sur le canapé.

Prusse sursauta en la voyant, avec son air excédé et ses dents qui crissaient.

-Tu m'as fait peur… tenta le jeune homme en grimaçant.

-Je t'ai fait peur. Oui. C'est sûr que toi, tu m'as pas fait peur, quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans mon bureau à une heure du matin. J'ai encore moins eu peur quand j'ai vu la quasi-intégralité de mes tiroirs renversés, tous les dossiers ouverts et une bougie mal éteinte au milieu de tout ça. Ah, et oui, la fenêtre grande ouverte.

-Ah, c'était toi… J'aurais peut-être pas dû m'enfuir si vite, alors, fit Prusse en riant jaune.

-T'as vraiment sauté par la fenêtre ? Mon bureau est au deuxième !

-Je commence à être habitué…

Il y eu un petit silence, le temps de laisser Brandebourg tirer sur sa pipe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

-Rien, se braqua son frère.

-Ne me mens pas, Prusse. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

Il n'avait aucune raison de dire la vérité à sa sœur. Tout ça ne lui apporterait que des ennuis, et il ne savait pas encore si ça en valait la peine. Mais Prusse n'était pas du genre à mentir à sa sœur pour autant.

-Une adresse.

-Quoi ? demanda Brandebourg en écarquillant les yeux. Une adresse ? L'adresse de qui ?

Prusse ne répondit rien, se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Prusse ! Réponds ! Jochen !

-Gilbert. C'est Gilbert maintenant.

* * *

><p>Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre.<p>

La porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit et Prusse se glissa dans la chambre, chaleureusement éclairée par quelques bougies.

-Et bien Gilbert, vous êtes en retard, gloussa Anne en allant embrasser son amant. Ce manoir est plus proche que l'ancien, vous arrivez plus tôt d'habitude.

-Désolé. Dîtes à votre mari de faire pousser une vigne au pied de votre fenêtre, le lierre est impossible à escalader.

-Estimez-vous déjà heureux que j'aie ma propre chambre et qu'il ne demande pas à ce que je remplisse mon devoir conjugal tous les soirs. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il faudra que je pense à remercier ses maîtresses, fit la jeune femme, faussement songeuse.

Prusse fronça les sourcils et se glissa derrière elle, pour la serrer contre son torse.

-Vous êtes si sûre que ça qu'il ait des maîtresses ?

-Mais bien sûr, gros naïf, soupira Anne.

-Je ne sais pas, quand je l'ai entendu parler de vous, il paraissait… Entiché ? En tout cas, si j'avais la chance de vous avoir rien qu'à moi, vous pourriez être sûre que je m'arrangerais pour que vous ne quittiez jamais mon lit.

Anne pouffa en se serrant encore plus contre Prusse.

-C'est stupide, Gilbert. D'une part parce que vous vous arrangez déjà pour passer plus de temps dans mon lit qu'autre part… Et accessoirement parce qu'on finirait pas se lasser, non ?

-Je ne me lasserais jamais de vous, Anne, dit la Nation en frottant son nez contre les doux cheveux bruns.

La jeune femme sourit en allant fermer la fenêtre et les rideaux, avant de se glisser sensuellement dans le lit avec son amant.

* * *

><p>Prusse embrassa une dernière fois Anne avant de s'extirper des draps, et tenta de retrouver ses vêtements dans le noir environnant. Il était encore aux trois-quarts endormi, et passa au moins cinq minutes à réussir à reboutonner correctement sa chemise.<p>

Ne plus fermer les rideaux. On se réveillait trop mal dans le noir. L'albinos se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre pour laisser passer de la lumière et partir à la recherche de ses bottes.

-Oh mon Dieu, gémit Anne. Il fait déjà grand soleil ! Quelle heure est-il ?

Ne plus fermer les rideaux. On se réveillait pas du tout dans le noir.

-Anne, je peux pas sortir ! Y'a combien de jardiniers qui bossent ? hallucina Prusse en regardant par la fenêtre. On est en plein automne ! Y'a des travaux à faire dans un jardin en plein automne ?

-Bah… Faut croire… dit Anne en s'asseyant dans son lit. Le jardinage ne m'intéresse pas trop, je dois l'avouer.

-Omettre un sujet compromet l'intégralité d'un enseignement humaniste, ma chère, sourit la Nation avec ironie.

La jeune femme râla et s'allongea de nouveau dans les draps, pendant que son amant attendait le moment opportun pour descendre le long de la façade, commentant l'allure de tous les jardiniers pour passer le temps.

-Il ne faut pas les critiquer autant. Ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils ne sont pas aussi géniaux que vous, Gilbert, dit Anne, toujours dans le lit.

-Je suis génial ?

-Le plus génial.

Aucun d'entre eux n'entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Par contre, Prusse entendit parfaitement le petit cri d'Anne, et se retourna d'un seul mouvement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Kaufmann.

-Au-August ! cria Anne en serrant les draps contre elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Je… Il était déjà tard, et je voulais voir pourquoi vous n'étiez pas encore levée, répondit simplement Kaufmann, estomaqué, regardant Prusse en clignant des yeux.

-Je… Je me suis perdu ? tenta la Nation pour répondre à l'interrogation qui transpirait de Kaufmann.

-Je… Je… Seigneur Pr…

-Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dehors, hasarda Prusse en montrant la porte. Pour que… Anne… Puisse se changer ?

Kaufmann ne répondit rien et sortit de la pièce en se tenant le crâne. Anne regardait la scène, les deux mains sur la bouche, complètement terrifiée. Prusse lui glissa un « je vais tenter d'arranger ça » avant de sortir aussi.

Il ferma la porte et serra les dents, prêt à tout de la part de Kaufmann. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'homme, mais il avait déjà été habitué à recevoir quelques droites surprises de maris ou de pères en colère.

Le commandant était adossé au mur en face de la chambre d'Anne. Il paraissait encore choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Seigneur Prusse… De… Depuis quand ?

-En fait… Deux mois avant le mariage.

Aucune raison de mentir. Quitte à être dans la merde, autant l'être totalement. Mais Kaufmann ne paraissait pas vraiment en colère. Il semblait… soulagé. Il devait pas vraiment tourner rond. Enfin, ça serait bien la première fois qu'un homme serait soulagé de savoir que sa femme depuis dix jours le trompait avec un gringalet albinos qui semblait tout juste sorti de l'adolescence.

-Je… Je pensais bien qu'Anne serait le genre de femme à chercher à avoir des amants. Elle est trop cultivée pour son propre bien, je savais parfaitement qu'elle ne serait pas du genre à être une tranquille femme d'intérieur. D'un sens, je préfère que ce soit avec vous, Seigneur Prusse…

La Nation regarda fixement Kaufmann. Le militaire était toujours aussi impassible et calme, mais au fond de ses yeux, il arrivait à déceler… de la colère. L'albinos sourit en voyant ça.

-Dîtes plutôt que vous n'avez qu'une envie, c'est de m'arracher les yeux et de me tuer lors d'un duel. Mais, comme vous le dîtes si bien, je suis « Seigneur Prusse ».

Kaufmann ne répondit pas, mais son regard se durcit.

-Heureux de savoir ça, commandant Kaufmann, dit Prusse en tournant les talons. Je risque de repasser d'ici pas trop longtemps… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je passerais par la fenêtre. Ca a son petit charme. Faites pousser une vigne par contre… Ordre de « Seigneur Prusse ».

* * *

><p>Il était près de dix heures du matin quand Prusse arriva chez sa sœur. Sa petite altercation avec Kaufmann l'avait bien arrangé : il n'avait plus peur de se faire surprendre, et il savait que le commandant n'oserait rien dire. Le seul truc qu'il pourrait faire, c'est moucharder à Brandebourg. Là, Prusse aurait vraiment de gros ennuis.<p>

La Nation partit chercher un verre de vin, puis se dirigea vers le salon. Brandebourg y était déjà, et avait complètement enfumé la pièce avec sa pipe. Son frère s'assit sur le fauteuil, et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune fille avait un regard haineux, et trois cadavres de bouteilles étaient sur la table basse, à côté de quelques verres vides.

-B… Brandebourg ? T'as fumé quoi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est du tabac, ça se sent que…

-Ma pipe, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Brandebourg, ne déconne pas. Depuis quand t'es ici ? Et pourquoi t'as bu autant ? s'inquiéta Prusse.

-Crois-moi, _Gilbert_, cracha-t-elle, j'avais bien besoin d'un remontant.

Prusse fronça les sourcils à l'utilisation du nom, mais ne dit rien. Quand elle avait bu, sa sœur avait tendance à être _très _familière.

-Ouais, _Gilbert_, _Gilbert_ le connard, _Gilbert_ le traître ! Tu crois aller où, avec tes petites minauderies, mon grand ?

-Brandebourg, de quoi tu parles ? fit Prusse qui avait peur de comprendre.

-Oh, je pige maintenant pourquoi tu ne t'appelles plus Jochen, maintenant… « Oh, je ne me lasserai jamais de vous, Anne », « Je m'arrangerais pour que vous ne quittiez jamais mon lit, Anne », se lamenta la jeune fille. Mon Dieu, Prusse, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, honteux. Il sentait les larmes monter, et les mots l'abandonner.

-Putain, Prusse, j'avais peur d'avoir raison, la semaine dernière, quand tu m'as volé l'adresse de Kaufmann. Je trouvais bien que t'étais différent depuis quelques temps, et si j'avais su ce que j'allais entendre en te suivant hier soir… Tout ça c'est de ma faute, de ma putain de faute… J'aurais jamais dû te présenter Kaufmann, tu n'aurais plus pensé à cette femme et tout aurait été pour le mieux… Bordel, Prusse…

-Brandebourg pleurait maintenant sur le sofa, aidée par l'alcool et le cannabis, et Prusse ne pouvait que la regarder, n'osant pas faire un geste.

-Prusse, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas… Tu ne dois pas… Tu es l'ami de France, tu dois le savoir pourtant, non ? Prusse, tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'une humaine… Tu n'as pas le droit… Prusse, si une Nation le sait, tu deviendras un paria, un traître… Prusse, ils te tueront… Prusse, elle ne vaut pas le coup que tu perdes la vie !

Prusse prit sa tête dans ses mains, priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Brandebourg était au courant. Une autre Nation était au courant.

-Rentre chez toi, et ne reviens plus à Brandebourg temps que cette femme est en vie, cracha sa sœur. Trouve-toi d'autres humaines, et contente-toi de ne visiter leurs lits qu'une fois.

-Je… Non.

-Prusse ! Tu sais très bien que c'est voué à l'échec ! France ne t'as donc pas appris une leçon ? Tu sais très bien qu'on doit réduire les contacts avec les humains au strict minimum ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu risques ! Cette humaine ne vaut pas la peine… Tu sais pourquoi, Prusse ? Les humains meurent…

-Et les Nations restent…, finit son frère en se tenant le crâne. Je sais tout ça, Brandebourg. Elle va grandir, vieillir. Je resterais le même.

La jeune femme regarda son frère, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le voir comme ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Tout ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Elle voulait juste se réveiller de ce cauchemar, et avaler un bon brandy pour s'en remettre. Mais ça ne serait pas aussi simple.

-Rentre en Prusse, Bruder.

-C'est trop tard, Hedwig.

Le feu dans la cheminée brûlait avec force.

* * *

><p>-Et regardez cette constellation, Gilbert. C'est l'Ophiuchus, ou le Serpentaire, on en distingue clairement un homme qui tient un serpent à bout de bras. Vous le voyez ? C'est une constellation découverte par Ptolémée, et elle est parfois considérée comme treizième signe du zodiaque, et…<p>

Prusse était à côté d'Anne, sur son balcon, et regardait le ciel dans la direction que lui montrait son amante, qui avait beaucoup trop de conversation sur le sujet.

-Personnellement, je vois… Des taches qui brillent sur quelque chose de noir.

-Si apprécier l'éclat des étoiles ne vous intéresse pas, Gilbert, dîtes-le tout de suite… s'irrita Anne.

Prusse n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'énerver avec Anne, alors qu'il venait de se prendre la tête la veille avec Kaufmann et sa propre sœur.

-Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… A côté de votre beauté, tout ça me paraît bien terne. C'est vous la plus belle des étoiles, ce soir.

Bien rattrapé, pensa Prusse en voyant Anne sourire. Elle avait beau être intelligente, n'importe quel compliment la flattait assez pour lui faire croire n'importe quoi.

-C'est gentil, ça… Mais ça ne change rien. Je suis toujours indisposée.

La Nation soupira de déception en s'accoudant plus confortablement à la balustrade.

-Et oui, Gilbert, il faut vous y faire, j'en suis la première peinée.

-Moi je dis quand on veut on peut, maugréa Prusse en regardant les jardins.

-Croyez-moi, dans ce genre de cas, vous ne voulez pas.

L'albinos ne répondit pas et retourna à sa contemplation des étoiles.

-Et l'étoile, là, elle est dans quelle constellation ? demanda-t-il en montrant un astre au hasard.

-Aucune.

-C'est quand qu'il y a des étoiles filantes ?

-Nous sommes en plein hiver… La saison, c'est en août.

-Anne, je vous aime.

-Moi aussi, je vous aime.

-C'est quoi déjà l'histoire de la Grande Ourse ?

-C'est celle de la nymphe Callisto. Zeus s'était épris d'elle, et…

Prusse n'écoutait plus vraiment. Il se contentait de se laisser bercer par le doux son de la voix de son aimée, lui contant l'histoire tragique d'un homme qui désirait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

* * *

><p>Plop !<p>

J'ai l'impression d'avoir une horloge interne déréglée. Je me couche à une heure du mat, et je me lève à 6 heures, tous les jours, même en pleines vacances, sans raison. C'est très chiant.

Encore merci à Meriwether A. Hyde pour sa correction, et aux reviewers et followers ! Je vous biche, mes biches. Le dernier chapitre viendra dans le courant de la semaine, si on a Internet à l'internat, ou vendredi ou samedi sinon.


	3. Un vertige puis le silence

Yo ! La rentrée est passée~... (Punaise, profs de merde, le pire emploi du temps que j'aie jamais eu, et en plus à l'internat ils ont craqué leur slip et on a même plus le droit d'aller dans les chambres de nos potes sans autorisation... Et ma saleté de voisine a filé de la merde à bouffer à mon chien et il est malade ! RAH J'AI LA HAINE.)

Enfin bref... Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de "Une dernière danse". D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas encore dis, je viens de m'en rendre compte, mais cette fic est largement inspirée de la chanson de Kyo du même nom. J'aime pas vraiment Kyo, sauf cette chanson.

* * *

><p>Prusse traversa d'un pas sûr ce manoir qu'il connaissait aussi bien que s'il était le sien et il avait de quoi, il y passait le plus clair de son temps depuis bientôt six ans. Quand il était à Brandebourg, il y entrait toutes les nuits par la fenêtre, ou, de plus rares fois, en plein après-midi aux côtés de sa sœur. Comme aujourd'hui.<p>

-Je te laisse ici, dit Brandebourg au milieu du hall. J'en ai pour quelques heures avec Kaufmann ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter.

-Bien sûr, ça fait six mois que je n'ai pas mis les pieds à Brandebourg, je te jure que je ne vais rien regretter, répondit Prusse avec un sourire entendu.

-Abruti…

La jeune femme roula des yeux et se fit accompagner par une bonne jusqu'au bureau du commandant Kaufmann, pendant que Prusse demanda à ce que l'on l'amène jusqu'à Anne.

Un servant le guida jusque dans les jardins, puis disposa après avoir demandé si la Nation désirait qu'il lui apporte quelque chose. Prusse lui répondit que non, et s'approcha lentement d'Anne qu'il devinait assise sous un arbre. Arrivé derrière elle, il posa ses mains sur ses yeux et sortit un tonitruant :

-Qui c'est ?

-Vu la couleur de la peau, ça ne peut être que vous, Gilbert, répondit Anne en gloussant. Vous êtes pâle à en faire mourir de jalousie toutes les dames de la cour.

La Nation sourit et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme, auparavant occupée à lire un quelconque livre assommant.

-Peut-être que si vous vous ajoutiez une mouche… Juste là…, reprit la jeune femme en touchant le coin de la bouche de Prusse.

-Là ? Même pas en rêve, fit l'albinos en frissonnant. Il faudrait que je mette des lunettes et des queues-de-pie aussi, tout en jouant au piano toute la journée ?

Anne gloussa et posa à côté d'elle son énorme livre, pour pouvoir prendre son amant dans ses bras.

-Dîtes-moi, vous n'avez pas changé en six mois Gilbert… Moi qui aurais espéré vous voir grandir un peu…

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez beau comme ça ? répondit la Nation, visiblement vexé.

-Bien sûr que si. Vous êtes le plus beau, et le plus génial. Ca vous va ?

C'a suffit à enchanter l'albinos, qui posa un léger baiser sur le front d'Anne.

-Vous non plus, vous n'avez pas changé… Enfin, hésita Prusse en regardant son amante plus attentivement. Vous n'auriez pas pris un peu de poids ?

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour mieux observer l'étendue des dégâts.

-En fait, ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous êtes carrément presque devenue… Grosse. Enfin, non, non, je veux dire, que, malgré le fait que vous n'avez jamais eu une ligne des plus parfaites, vous étiez moins… comme ça...

-Gilbert, toujours autant de tact et de gentillesse à ce que je vois, fit Anne avec un de ces faux sourires qui gelaient les entrailles.

-Non, non, ne le prenez pas si mal ! geignit Prusse. Je suis sûr que c'est le manque de sport de chambre qui vous a fait ça ! Mais je suis de retour, je vous jure d'arranger ce problème au mieux ! Vous retrouverez votre ligne pas-parfaite-mais-c'est-pas-grave en quinze jours ! Commençons tout de suite ! Alors arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

-Gilbert. Je suis _enceinte_.

Prusse s'arrêta deux secondes, estomaqué, pour digérer l'information. Le silence régnait entre les deux.

-Mmh… C'est une maladie ?

Anne soupira en tenant Prusse par les épaules, découragée.

-Non, Gilbert, ça veut dire que j'attends un enfant.

La Nation sembla revenir à la réalité et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Oui, oui, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire félicitations… Kaufmann doit être content. De… Depuis combien de temps ?

-Six mois, répondit simplement Anne.

-Ah.

Il y eu encore un petit silence à regarder les nuages, avant que Prusse ne demande :

-Euh… Six mois comme dans « Gilbert est partit il y a six mois » ?

-Oui.

-Donc six mois comme dans « Kaufmann ne doit pas être content du tout ».

-Plus six mois comme dans « Kaufmann ne serait pas content du tout, donc Anne a mentit à Kaufmann pour que Kaufmann soit content ».

-Tout ça ramène au six mois comme dans « Ca fait six mois qu'Anne envoie des lettres à Gilbert et ça fait six mois qu'elle n'a rien dit ».

Anne soupira et souri tristement. Gilbert la prit dans ses bras. Il le savait ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on dit par lettres interposées.

-Enfin, en tout cas, commença l'albinos, c'est…

C'est quoi ? Génial ? Pas le moins du monde. En posant son menton sur la tête d'Anne, il se senti commencer à pleurer. Une phrase que sa sœur lui répétait sans cesse depuis six ans lui revint en tête, et y resta, se répétant en boucle dans son esprit :

« Fais demi-tour et arrête tout tant qu'il en est encore temps.»

Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il se rendait compte que malgré ces dernières années, malgré les années qu'il leur restait, Anne restait inaccessible. Inaccessible comme au premier jour. Si ce n'est plus.

Parce qu'une Nation n'avait pas le droit d'aimer un humain.

Les humains meurent et les Nations restent.

Et Prusse avait beau tentait de se voiler la face depuis des années, il le savait. Comme il savait que désormais, il n'aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Comme il savait que cet enfant qu'Anne portait était le fruit d'amours contre-nature. Comme il savait que les autres Nations ne le laisseraient jamais vivre.

Prusse pleurait à chaudes larmes en regardant au loin, serrant Anne comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage.

-Gi… Gilbert ? fit Anne en sentant les larmes couler dans ses cheveux châtains.

-Oh mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Anne s'écarta de l'albinos pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se sentait horrible, à le voir pleurer comme ça, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou dire.

-Une horreur… Un traître… Je suis un traître…

-Gilbert, calmez-vous ! Je… Je ne pense pas que mon mari…

-Kaufmann n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! la coupa abruptement Prusse, haineux.

La jeune femme se recula comme elle le pu, surprise par la colère de son amant. Quand celui-ci la regarda, il ne vit que les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et se rendit compte du ton qu'il venait de prendre.

-Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça… C'est juste que… Je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. C'est pas possible… Pas possible…

-Gil… Gilbert. Calmez-vous. Puisque je vous dis que mon…

-Je me moque bien de ce que pourrais dire cette lavette de Kaufmann… Je sais juste que maintenant, c'est trop tard… Bien trop tard… J'aurais dû écouter Brandebourg, depuis le début…

Anne tiqua quand Prusse dit « Brandebourg ». Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Gilbert… Si ce n'est pas mon mari, quel est le problème ?

-Il y en a tellement… Mais le pire d'entre tous, c'est que c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que je ne pourrais jamais vous avoir. Que, jamais… Jamais on ne me laissera faire. Ni les autres, ni le temps.

La jeune femme regarda son amant, des questions plein les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Je… Je ne suis peut-être pas mariée avec vous, mais… Vous m'avez. Autant que je vous ai. Et c'est…

-Faux. C'est faux. Anne… On n'a pas le droit…

-Je ne comprends pas, Gilbert.

-Je ne suis pas Gilbert, dit la Nation en tentant d'essuyer du mieux qu'il le pouvait les larmes qui commençaient à couler des yeux d'Anne. Je suis Prusse. Je suis une Nation…

-… Prusse…

Le nom sonnait faux dans la bouche d'Anne. Il n'avait rien à y faire.

-Gilbert… Appelle-moi Gilbert… quémanda Prusse en tenant les mains d'Anne. Je suis Prusse, mais mon nom est Gilbert !

-Je… Explique-moi. Explique-moi tout, Gilbert. Explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as menti, explique-moi pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. Explique-moi, dit Anne dans un murmure, ses mains se serrant comme elle pouvait autour de celles de son amant.

Et Prusse lui expliqua. Il lui expliqua pourquoi il avait menti, il lui expliqua pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. Il lui expliqua qui était Brandebourg, il lui expliqua pourquoi ils ne s'appartiendraient pas. Il lui expliqua en faisant danser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il lui expliqua attardant ses mains sur sa peau. Il lui expliqua en évitant une seule partie d'elle.

Anne le remarqua. Quand Prusse finit de parler, elle lui prit doucement les mains, et les posa sur son ventre rond.

-Je ne peux pas devenir une Nation ?

-Non… Enfin, je veux dire… C'est lors du baptême que ça se décide…

-Dans ce cas, Gilbert, notre fils deviendra la plus grande et la plus belle Nation que le monde ait portée.

-Je… « Fils » ? Comment tu sais que… ?

-Instinct maternel, je suppose.

-Hors de question. Je refuse qu'il devienne une Nation, fit Prusse en serrant doucement les mains sur la robe d'Anne. S'il devient une Nation… Tu ne pourras pas… Tu n'auras pas le droit de t'en occuper. Les autres sauront… Ils sauront qu'il n'est qu'un bâtard. Ils sauront que nous…

-Tu t'en occuperas seulement toi, dans ce cas. Mais, Gilbert, je veux que cet enfant suive la même voie que toi, tu comprends ?

Prusse ne répondit pas tout de suite. Anne ne comprenait pas… Elle ne comprenait pas ce que c'était, d'être une Nation. Une Nation, c'était n'importe qui, que l'on baptisait spécialement à la naissance, à qui l'on offrait un territoire, un peuple, et qui devenait ces cadeaux. Une Nation, c'était quelqu'un qui avait d'infimes chances de survivre. Une Nation, c'était un enfant de Nations, ou alors, un enfant humain, recueilli par une Nation. Une Nation, ce n'était pas un bâtard, entre les deux.

-Non… Il ne deviendra pas une Nation. Je ne l'élèverais pas seul. Je ne pourrais pas… Pas sans toi…

-Gilbert… Baptise-toi-même cet enfant. Fais-le devenir une Nation. Ce n'est pas le fils de mon mari, mais le tien. Sa place ne sera pas ici. Elle sera parmi les Nations.

L'albinos ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever la tête vers les nuages, Anne dans les bras, les mains sur son ventre. Celle-ci s'installa plus confortablement, et lui glissa des litanies et des promesses d'amour à l'oreille.

Lui aussi l'aimait. Comme il aimait déjà ce fils à naître.

Mais, malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas les avoir.

* * *

><p>-J'ai ramené la sage-femme ! cria Prusse en rentrant dans la chambre, talonné par une femme entre deux âges, au chignon serré.<p>

La femme s'approcha rapidement du lit, où Anne était en train de souffrir comme une damnée, son énorme ventre prêt à exploser. Une bonne s'occupait de mettre des tissus frais sur son front, essuyant comme elle le pouvait la transpiration de sa maîtresse.

Brandebourg vint s'adosser contre le mur, à côté de son frère, qui regardait la scène sans vraiment savoir où se mettre et que faire.

-C'était vraiment la peine que je me ramène pour voir sortir ton bâtard ? Les accouchements ont l'air tellement douloureux qu'ils me retournent toujours les tripes.

Prusse ne dit rien, et se contenta de regarder la bonne et la sage-femme d'occuper au mieux d'Anne, juste sous ses yeux. Kaufmann était partit pour quinze jours, la Nation en avait immédiatement profité pour venir s'installer dans son manoir. Bien entendu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Anne aie des contractions, à près de dix jours de la date prévue. Aux premiers cris, il avait fait la première chose lui venant en tête : aller chercher sa sœur, une sage-femme, et laisser Anne aux soins de sa bonne en attendant.

Il avait besoin de sa sœur, car il savait que ce serait la seule qui accepterait de l'aider à faire de cet enfant une Nation, et il avait une entière confiance en la bonne et la sage-femme. La bonne n'irait jamais raconter à Kaufmann ce qu'il était advenu du bébé, et la sage-femme gardait pour elle de bien nombreux secrets à propos de toutes les naissances qu'elle avait dû assister au fil des années.

-Mademoiselle ! fit la bonne à l'adresse de Brandebourg. Venez nous aider, s'il vous plaît.

L'albinos grogna de mécontentement, puis se dirigea d'un pas lourd et peu motivé vers la femme hurlant de douleur. Rien de tout ça ne l'intéressait, et elle n'était pas spécialement enchantée des conneries que son frère lui laissait sur le dos.

Cependant, ce fut la première à sourire en tenant sa nièce, quelques heures plus tard.

-On dirait que ton instinct maternel n'était pas de très bonne qualité, fit doucement Prusse en tenant la main d'Anne, comme il l'avait fait pendant ses longues heures de travail.

La brune sourit faiblement, et s'assit comme elle le put dans le lit.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Prusse en regardant sa fille, chouchoutée entre la bonne et sa sœur.

-J'en suis sûre, chuchota Anne. Amène-la-moi, s'il te plaît… Juste une fois.

Prusse hocha la tête et embrassa le front d'Anne, avant d'aller prendre la petite dans ses bras et de l'amener à son aimée.

Anne, dans les bras de Prusse, embrassa délicatement le front de la petite fille, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu deviendras une remarquable et grande Nation, ma fille. Belle et farouche comme la Rose. Je t'aime, ma fille.

Prusse questionna une nouvelle fois du regard Anne quand celle-ci lui tendit sa fille.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, dit la jeune mère, pleurant.

Prusse hocha lentement la tête en se mordant les lèvres, puis quitta la pièce, avec sa fille et sa sœur.

Officiellement, l'enfant n'avait pas survécu.

* * *

><p>Prusse ignorait bien depuis combien de temps il marchait vers l'Ouest. Il marchait, depuis des jours, une cape sur la tête, son bébé dans les bras. Désormais, sa fille était une Nation. Elle n'avait eu besoin que de quelques courtes pauses pour se nourrir, et le reste du temps, Prusse marchait, sans repos. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à son sort, ici. Elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas la donner à des humains. Elle ne faisait pas partie des leurs. Il ne pouvait pas la garder, seul. Il l'avait bien expliqué à Anne, qu'il refusait de s'occuper de l'enfant alors qu'elle ne pourrait même pas la voir. Et il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Si elle restait avec lui, sans mère, les autres sauraient qu'elle n'est qu'une bâtarde. Et il était aussi bien trop lâche, au fond. Il devait trouver une Nation, vite. De toutes les principautés du Saint-Empire, il n'en n'avait croisé aucune sur sa route. Alors il continuait de marcher.<p>

-Oh là, toi… Qu'est- ce que tu fais sur mon territoire ?

Prusse leva légèrement sa tête, sous sa capuche. Un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, de taille moyenne et enveloppé, se tenait au milieu de la route, avec derrière lui une gamine d'une dizaine d'années. Des Nations. Lesquelles, il s'en moquait. Il ignorait même dans quelle région du monde il était. Encore dans le Saint-Empire, en France, en Castille ? Peut-être même qu'il était parti vers la Russie, sans s'en rendre compte.

Prusse s'approcha lentement de lui et lui tendit sa fille. L'homme se frotta la moustache et réajusta ses petites lunettes rondes. Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour que la Nation en face de lui tente d'abandonner cette petite fille, qui était également une Nation.

Mais le vieil homme n'était pas du genre à s'en faire pour de telles choses. Il prit délicatement la petite dans ses bras et demanda à Prusse :

-Sa mère ?

Prusse sourit tristement sous sa capuche, dit d'une voix douce :

-Ce n'est pas la plus belle, et elle est sûrement un peu trop intelligente, mais c'est elle que j'ai choisi.

L'albinos s'approcha lentement de la petite et embrassa une dernière fois son front, les larmes aux yeux.

-Deviens belle et farouche, ma Rose. Une grande et remarquable Nation. Je t'aime, ma fille.

Sur ce, il la laissa dans les bras de l'homme. Aucun des deux n'avait cherché à en savoir plus sur l'autre, car il n'avait rien à savoir. Ils étaient seulement l'homme ayant enfanté d'un bâtard et l'homme ayant recueillit un bâtard. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'ils se croisaient. C'était les adieux que Prusse avait fait à sa fille.

Aujourd'hui encore, il ignorait tout de cet homme, comme il ignorait tout de ce qu'était devenu son premier enfant.

* * *

><p>Prusse revint, éreinté, quelques jours plus tard, dans le manoir de sa sœur. Il avait marché sans s'arrêter pendant près d'une semaine, mangeant à peine. Il ne savait pas ce dont il avait le plus besoin immédiatement. De l'alcool, du tabac, du sommeil, d'Anne.<p>

Il laissa ses pieds le guider vers le petit salon, après avoir réussi à récupérer un verre et la dernière bouteille de whisky. Sa sœur désespérait de le voir vider ses caves, mais c'était pas vraiment ce qui l'importait immédiatement.

Sa sœur était déjà dans le salon, près de l'entrée, un verre de vin en main. Prusse partit se vautrer sur le fauteuil, la bouteille à la bouche. Visiblement, Brandebourg n'était pas seule. Buda et Hongrie étaient à côté de Brandebourg, prêts à partir, et regardaient, estomaqués, Prusse, pâle comme un mort et sale comme un porc qui tentait de lutter pour boire et ne pas s'endormir.

-Prusse, il restait de la bière, soupira Brandebourg. Tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre ma dernière bouteille de whisky…

-Tu sais combien de chopes il me faut pour être misérable ? J'aimerais être saoul rapidement, pour aller me coucher ensuite.

La jeune fille soupira devant la logique stupide de son frère, mais ne dit rien. Hongrie, elle, fronça les sourcils devant l'état de Prusse.

-Laisse-le faire, dit simplement Brandebourg.

-Mais regarde-le, il est sur le point de s'évanouir… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hongrie, inquiète.

-Rien, cracha Prusse. Casse-toi chez Autriche et mêle-toi de ton cul.

Les deux Magyars ne dirent rien, choqués par l'agressivité de Prusse, qui, malgré son manque chronique de respect, restait tout de même un minimum poli, d'habitude.

Brandebourg soupira, et ouvrit la porte pour diriger Buda et Hongrie vers la sortie, quand Prusse prit la parole, la bouteille sur le ventre, les yeux fixés sur la cheminée dont le feu faiblissait :

-Comment va le gamin ?

-Saint-Empire ? demanda Hongrie en se retournant. Ton frère va bien.

-C'est bien… Le laisse pas faire de conneries. C'est bien que ce soit quelqu'un comme Autriche qui s'occupe de lui… Pas comme moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda la brune. Tu ferais mieux de passer le voir, de temps en temps.

Prusse ne répondit rien et retourna à son whisky. Hongrie comprit qu'elle ne tirerait plus rien de lui et parti avec son frère et Brandebourg. L'albinos revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement en colère.

-Tu es vraiment insupportable, dit-elle en sortant sa boîte à tabac.

-Laisse-moi ruminer. C'est le seul truc que je suis capable de faire correctement, visiblement. Je suis une horreur sur tous les plans. Un monstre…

-Prusse, t'as fait ce qu'il fallait…

Brandebourg se tut en croisant le regard haineux de son frère. A la place, elle lui envoya une pipe qu'elle avait bien garnie et de quoi l'allumer.

-Je suppose que tu n'en as rien à faire, de savoir pourquoi Hongrie et Buda étaient ici ? demanda la jeune fille en se vautrant plus confortablement.

-Absolument rien à foutre, répondit Prusse en terminant la bouteille.

Brandebourg ne dit rien, mais se contenta de sourire tristement en voyant les paupières de son frère se fermer doucement, avant qu'il ne s'endorme sur le fauteuil, la pipe encore en bouche.

* * *

><p>Prusse regardait avec le cœur qui se tordait les premières rides apparaître sur le visage de son aimée.<p>

Anne était vraiment restée une belle femme. Le temps était passé par là, mais la comtesse avait fait son possible pour qu'il n'en soit rien. Elle qui pensait rester toute sa vie une femme de livres, plutôt qu'une femme cherchant à paraître toujours plus jeune. Mais elle ne pouvait pas sembler avoir vingt ans de plus que son amant. Car cela rappelait à Anne que son homme ne la suivrait pas dans sa vieillesse. Que les humains meurent. Et que les Nations restent.

Mais Prusse appréciait toujours autant sa compagnie, et faisait son possible pour passer le temps qu'il pouvait avec elle. Il chérissait ces moments, car il les savait comptés. Chaque jour se rapprochant du dernier, tout doucement, s'égrenant.

Malheureusement, la guerre faisait des ravages en Europe.

Prusse et sa sœur s'étaient unis pour ne faire qu'un pays, quelques années auparavant, mais il devenait difficile de lutter. Brandebourg recevait les dommages de la guerre de plein fouet, et Prusse faisait son possible pour la soutenir. Maintenant, des années après, Prusse se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester un peu plus aux côtés de sa sœur qu'à ceux d'Anne pendant cette période. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Et Brandebourg était toujours vivante à la fin de la guerre de Trente ans, elle.

* * *

><p>Le front était loin de Brandebourg, cette année-là. Mais Prusse n'y était pas. Peut-être ses troupes combattaient, peut-être pas, honnêtement, il n'en avait que faire.<p>

Anne n'était pas si âgée. Prusse refusait de compter les années qu'elle avait vécues leur nombre, si minuscule, ne faisait qu'empirer son mal-être. Mais Anne était tombée malade.

Encore aujourd'hui, Prusse ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait. Il ne voulait pas le savoir, il ne voulait pas repenser à ses symptômes, il ne voulait pas regretter de savoir qu'aujourd'hui, il aurait pu la sauver. Il savait juste que ce n'était pas contagieux, et qu'Anne souffrait. Longtemps. Pour elle. Comme pour lui.

Lentement, elle bougeait de moins en moins. Et Prusse était de plus en plus à son chevet.

Kaufmann était au front. Les deux fils aînés de Kaufmann étaient au front. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, les deux filles et le fils cadet se relayaient au chevet de leur mère, au côté de cet homme étrange qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-Gilbert, emmène-moi dehors.

-Anne, il fait nuit.

La femme ne fit que lui sourire, mais Gilbert soupira. Il ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser. Lentement, il l'aida à se lever et l'emmena sur le balcon de la chambre. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, babillant à propos des étoiles filantes traversant le ciel étoilé. Gilbert eu l'impression de la revoir, des années en arrière. Il aurait toujours l'impression de la voir, des années en arrière, dès que ses yeux se poseraient sur le ciel. En fait, il aurait toujours l'impression de la voir. Elle faisait tellement partie de sa vie, ayant eu son mot à dire dans tous les sujets possibles et imaginables…

-Anne, je vous aime.

-Moi aussi, je vous aime.

Tous les deux sourirent. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vouvoyés. Mais en la revoyant comme elle était, en ce temps, Prusse ne put s'en empêcher. La vouvoyer, comme au temps où ils pensaient à la vie qu'ils avaient devant eux.

-Gilbert, il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons fait qu'une fois, à mon grand malheur, dit tout à coup Anne, en tournant sa tête vers son amant.

-Et c'est ?

-Une volte ! Nous avons fait quelques autres danses depuis, mais pas de volte !

Prusse s'adoucit doucement, et s'éloigna légèrement d'elle.

-Vous souvenez-vous des pas, ma chère ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-C'est bien peu me demander, mon cher, répondit la brune avec véhémence. Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Prusse la salua d'une petite révérence, les yeux toujours fixé sur elle. Les premiers pas se faisaient éloignés. Prusse en profitait pour jauger d'un sourire frondeur l'allure de sa demoiselle, qui soutenait son regard avec insistance.

Prusse aimait ces jeux de regards.

Leurs pas se rapprochaient, et Prusse pu enfin tenir la taille de sa cavalière. Ses pas étaient aussi légers qu'elle le pouvait, mais lents et hésitants. Il savait que ses jambes la faisaient souffrir, mais il savait qu'elle autant que lui avaient besoin de cette danse. Cette dernière danse.

Si semblable, mais si différente de leur première. Ils avaient vieilli, grandit, aimé et souffert entre temps. Tout avait commencé par une volte, et tout terminerait par une volte.

* * *

><p>Une dizaine de jours plus tard, Anne ne dansait plus. Elle était allongée dans son lit. Elle respirait encore. Mais tous savaient que bientôt, ça serait terminé.<p>

Les deux filles et le fils cadet étaient là, au chevet du lit. Ils regardaient leur mère mourante. Ils regardaient cet homme aux cheveux blancs lui tenir la main et refusant de la lâcher, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Aucun des deux ne pleurait. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, sans sourire, sans parler. Prusse essayait de graver dans sa mémoire la couleur exacte de ces yeux, et tous les souvenirs qui allaient avec. Anne finit par couper ce calme silence. Sa voix fatiguée s'éleva doucement, ses mots étaient choisis avec soin, comme elle savait que ce serait parmi les derniers qu'elle pourrait prononcer.

-Gilbert… Promets-moi de veiller sur nos enfants.

Prusse fronça lentement les sourcils, interrogatif. Puis, son regard se posa lentement sur les trois enfants au pied du lit de leur mère.

-Oui… Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais laissé mon mari me mettre enceinte ? rit doucement la brune. Ce privilège t'était réservé.

-Mais… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Tu l'as dit toi même… Que tu risquais énormément si les autres Nations l'apprenaient. Du coup, je n'ai rien dit. Mais maintenant…

Prusse ne répondit rien. Les enfants, eux, n'avaient pas entendu ce que leur mère venait de dire, ou avaient fait comme si.

-Veille sur eux, Gilbert…

-Je le ferais.

-Veille-sur eux, et veille sur toi. Deviens fort, et puissant ! La plus belle et la plus grande Nation. Et l'homme génial et grandiose que j'ai connu. Que je sois fière de toi. Je t'attendrais, en haut, avec les autres femmes que tu as rencontrées dans ta longue vie, et on commèrera et commentera tout ce que tu fais en bas.

-Idiote… Tu crois vraiment qu'une seule des autres femmes que j'ai pu fréquenter dans ma vie vaut quelque chose, comparé à toi ?

-Ca me rendrait triste vis-à-vis du nombre de siècles que tu as vécus, si non, rit lentement Anne. Et ça me rendrait triste, parce que je ne veux pas que tu te morfondes. Je veux que… Tu ailles de l'avant, sans penser à moi. Que tu sois heureux.

-Ca ne changera rien au fait que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je t'ai aimé. Ni au fait que tu étais la seule, et tu le resteras. Quand bien même j'ai vu, et je verrais d'autres femmes, c'est toi seule qui restera mienne.

Le silence s'imposa encore quelques instants, avant qu'Anne ne le brise de nouveau avec ses chuchotements.

-Finalement, je n'aurais jamais deviné le prénom d'un inconnu.

Prusse la regarda avec un air étonné, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

-Gilbert, tu ne t'appelles pas Gilbert, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien, si…

-Non, c'est faux. Tu utilises un autre prénom, non ? Tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Gilbert juste pour ne pas me froisser. J'ai vu tout de suite que tu mentais. C'est pour ça que je disais « Gilbert » dans toutes mes phrases, pour t'apprendre à mentir.

-Peut-être qu'à l'époque non, mais maintenant je m'appelle Gilbert. Parce que c'est le nom que tu m'as donné. Je ne suis pas Humaniste le moins du monde, par contre.

-Idiot.

La respiration d'Anne devenait de plus en plus calme. Prusse laissa doucement ses doigts glisser sur les joues blanchâtres de son aimée. Les yeux de la femme se fermèrent lentement, sa respiration devint paisible.

-Je t'aime, Anne.

L'homme enleva doucement les quelques larmes qui luisaient sur les joues pâles d'Anne.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Gilbert.

Prusse pleurait, maintenant. Il était là, il la voyait partir. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Ni l'aider, ni la sauver, ni l'accompagner.

-Tu m'as fait connaître le bonheur.

Parce que les humains meurent. Et les Nations restent.

-Merci… D'avoir enchanté ma vie…

Prusse l'embrassa une dernière fois. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus douce, la chose la plus magnifique ou un moment magique. C'était ce que c'était.

Anne sourit doucement sentant Prusse poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de parler. Lentement, la prise qu'il avait sur sa main se serra dans le vide.

Il la vit partir, dans une simple respiration.

* * *

><p>En arrivant au manoir de sa sœur, il vit Brandebourg debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle le serra dans ses bras quand il arriva à sa hauteur, et se laissa enfin vraiment aller à pleurer. Brandebourg ne lui fit aucune remarque, ne dit aucun « Je t'avais prévenu. » Elle le laissa simplement pleurer de tout son soûl, pendant des jours entiers. Hongrie le remarqua, mais ne dit rien.<p>

* * *

><p>Prusse veilla sur ses enfants. Aucun ne sut qu'il était leur père. Du moins, aucun ne le dit. Il pensait bien que les trois qui étaient dans la chambre le savaient. Mais Prusse continua de veiller sur eux, dans l'ombre, d'une génération à l'autre.<p>

Et puis, ce fut lui. Le seul qui savait qu'il était son ancêtre. Le seul qui avait deviné, le seul qui le lui avait demandé.

-Alors, le vieux Fritz, on retourne botter du Habsbourg aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne suis pas vieux, _Opa_.

-Je sais, mais on dirait que tu l'es plus que moi, gamin.

Son roi, son roi favori. Son descendant qu'il a protégé et chéri, mais dont il ne pu faire respecter le testament. Il n'avait rien à dire à ce propos. Après tout, qu'était-il, pour les autres ? Juste Gilbert Weilschmidt.

* * *

><p>Il crachinait. Prusse était allongé, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer sous les nuages. Il était dans la boue, le corps en sang, un sourire vissé aux lèvres.<p>

Il était devenu une grande Nation. Maintenant, il était temps pour lui de partir.

-Attends-moi.

Mais on ne le laissa pas mourir.

On l'empêcha de partir. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit ? Parce qu'il aimait une mauvaise personne ?

Pourtant, son royaume venait de disparaître. Mourir. Il devait mourir. Forçant le destin, il ferma les yeux, priant pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

* * *

><p>« Mon rêve, Gilbert, ça serait de créer… Une énorme encyclopédie, dans toutes les langues, sur tous les sujets ! Elle se mettrait automatiquement à jour et tout le monde pourrait y avoir accès et y participer… Ca s'appellerait... Nupédia. »<p>

« Créons une langue internationale ! Le français est trop complexe, c'est une langue de cour. Il faudrait en créer une bien plus simple, pour que tout le monde puisse l'apprendre ! La langue de l'espérance ! »

« Que dis-tu de ça ? Fabriquer un appareil transportable qui enregistre la musique pour qu'on puisse l'écouter partout ! »

« Au lieu de payer des percepteurs pour les enfants fortunés, il faudrait créer un établissement où tous les enfants vont pour apprendre. Les filles, et les garçons. Parce que l'éducation, c'est important, Gilbert ! »

« Concept radical : le mariage d'amour ! Un jour, ça existera ! »

Gilbert n'avait jamais cru aux idées avant-gardistes d'Anne. Aujourd'hui, il avait mal au cœur à les utiliser.

* * *

><p>-Prusse ! Prusse !<p>

-Prusse, reviens-nous !

Les yeux de Prusse s'étaient finalement rouverts. Il était toujours sur le champ de bataille. Allemagne, Autriche et Hongrie étaient agenouillés autour de lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il devinait, plus loin, Angleterre, Amérique et France. Saxe, Hambourg, Bade. Et Brandebourg.

-Laissez-le mourir !

La voix de sa sœur avait claqué, comme un ordre. Les autres s'étaient tournés vers elle, qui gardait son regard rivé sur le sol boueux.

-Tu veux qu'on le laisse mourir ? demanda Allemagne, estomaqué. Mais…

-Laissez-le mourir. Il le mérite.

-Comment ça, il le mérite ? Ne décide pas de sa mort comme ça !

-Ca fait trois siècles qu'il attend ce moment ! Le moment où il sera devenu la plus grande Nation, la plus puissante, le moment où il mourra, encore fier et vigoureux, parce qu'il aura trop déployé ses ailes ! Il l'a promis, qu'il mourrait à ce moment ! Laissez-le partir !

Brandebourg s'était mise à pleurer, et semblait prête à sauter sur son frère pour l'étrangler elle-même. Saxe, derrière elle, la retient par les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle.

La voix de France était calme et posée. France qui n'était pas fier d'être vainqueur, comme l'étaient Angleterre et Amérique, mais France qui regardait Prusse lentement mourir devant ses yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais Prusse est ton ami ! s'écria Angleterre.

-Justement, c'est mon ami. Je sais ce qu'il ressent. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas continuer d'avancer en étant ici. Laissez-le mourir.

Prusse écoutait les autres débattre autour de lui, les yeux vissés sur les nuages pleurant. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait partir. Il voulait la rejoindre. Il ne voulait plus la faire attendre.

-Fermez-la…

Sa voix était rauque, cassée.

-Mon roi a abdiqué, je viens de me faire massacrer, j'ai perdu presque tout mon sang. Mais ils refusent de me laisser mourir.

Il n'avait pas le droit. C'était sa punition.

Sa punition pour avoir oublié que les humains meurent. Et que les Nations restent.

Sa peine à purger.

Prusse ne dit plus rien, ne pleura pas. Quand sa peine sera purgée, il partira.

* * *

><p>On ne le laissa pas mourir en 1918. Il devint l'Etat Libre de Prusse.<p>

On ne le laissa pas mourir en 1947. Son nom disparut. France le comprenait. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait le laisser partir. Russie refusa. Il devint la République Démocratique Allemande.

On ne le laissa pas mourir en 1990. Lui et son frère étaient réunis, de nouveau. Il n'avait plus aucun territoire. Il ne devint rien du tout.

Mais il était encore vivant.

Il n'était mort à aucun de ces moments, comme il n'était pas mort à Stalingrad. Ou à Iéna. Ou quand le tabouret était tombé, le jour où il avait mit cette corde autour du cou. Ou à Sadowa.

Aujourd'hui encore, il vit en attendant sa mort, sa mort qui refuse de venir car il a trahit la loi.

Et aujourd'hui encore, même en continuant de fréquenter des femmes, en continuant de boire, en continuant d'être un homme génial et grandiose, il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Qu'il est un lâche, ayant abandonné son enfant.

Qu'il est un homme ayant trop désiré ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Qu'il est interdit d'aimer un humain.

Parce que les humains meurent.

Et les Nations restent.

Les braises s'éteignaient lentement dans l'âtre.

* * *

><p>History Time !<br>Brandebourg-Prusse : Etat formée par l'union personnelle de Jean Sigismond de Hohenzollern sur la Marche de Brandebourg et le Duché de Prusse en 1618.  
>Guerre de 30 ans : 1618-1648. En gros, c'était le gros bordel, plus ou moins partout en Europe, ça dépendait des périodes. Le Brandebourg s'est fait ravager, entre -50% et -75% de population en fonction des régions.<br>Frédéric II : Ou « le vieux Friedrich ». Il était très apprécié par ses sujets, considéré comme un « despote éclairé », et a bien fait la guerre contre la dynastie des Habsbourg (régnant sur le Saint-Empire notamment). Il a demandé, dans son testament, à être enterré dans « le jardin de son palais, sans pompe et de nuit ». Cet enterrement selon son testament n'a été réalisé qu'après la réunification allemande.  
>1918 : fin de la WWI, le roi de Prusse et empereur du Reich Allemand abdique le 9 novembre. Le royaume de Prusse devient le plus grand des dix-sept Länder de la toute jeune République de Weimar, l'Etat libre de Prusse.<br>1947 : à la fin de la WWII, les occupants ont décidé de faire disparaître ce qui, symboliquement, est la base du militarisme allemand. Aujourd'hui, il n'existe donc plus de Land avec « Prusse » dans leur nom.  
>1949 : Séparation de la RFA et de la RDA.<br>1990 : Réunion de la RFA et de la RDA.  
>Stalingrad, Iéna, Sadowa : Batailles (Axe contre l'URSS en 42-43, Empire Français contre la Prusse et la Saxe en 1806, Prusse contre l'Autriche et la Saxe en 1866)<p>

Pour moi, une Nation est un être humain ou un enfant de Nations que l'on baptise spécialement, et qui reçoit un territoire. De là, il grandit et s'endurcit, et change même de physique en fonction de ce territoire. Mais le plus souvent, c'est un humain qui a été trouvé et élevé par une Nation. On ne fait pas de différence entre Nation issue de Nation et les Nations issues d'humains, c'est tous des Nations au même titre, mais par contre, les bâtards sont totalement proscrits. Aussi, une Nation remarque immédiatement quand elle est en face d'une autre Nation. Vous comprenez ? MOI OUI.

Voilà, c'est terminé. Ca fait bizarre. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour une autre fic !


End file.
